


Amor es

by BEAZUL28



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars AU - Modern Reylo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAZUL28/pseuds/BEAZUL28
Summary: Amor es...cuidaramor es... escucharamor es ...no temeramor es...una segunda oportunidadamor es...confiar.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	1. Rey y Ben

Ben tenían 6 meses viviendo con Rey, un incendio en su departamento hizo que ella le ofreciera vivir en su pequeña casa. Al principio pensó que sería algo temporal, quizás dos o tres semanas máximo, pero ahora no podía irse, sentía que ese era su lugar, tenía tantos años de no sentirse así que ahora que tenía esto no podía dejarlo.  
Amaba la rutina que tenían, él preparaba el desayuno y ella preparaba la cena, bueno preparar es un decir ella pedía la cena, pero esos momentos juntos dónde platicaba su día y veían una película, era su parte favorita.

Aún recordaba el día que él se dió cuenta que la amaba, fue como si un rayo lo hubiera partido a la mitad, ella había llegado al lugar donde trabajaba, tenía un proyecto muy importante y no se dió cuenta de la hora. Rey se apareció ante él, con su comida favorita, después lo acompañó por un rato hasta que ambos regresaron a su departamento, ese día supo que la amaba a pesar de que solo eran amigos. La amaba a pesar de que ella no sintiera lo mismo por él.

A lo largo de esos meses, en algunas ocasiones Rey le pedía a Ben ir a esperarla a la estación de metro eran dos cuadras desde su casa pero disfrutaba caminar a su lado. Pero si hay algo que es impredecible es el tiempo y en pleno febrero caía una tormenta que el servicio meteorológico no había pronosticado. Ben estaba ubicado en un lugar donde solo veía la lluvia caer, esperanba que ella llegara y estaba planeando como salir de ahí lo más seco posible, su teléfono lo saco de su concentración era ella diciéndole que tomó un taxi y ya estaba en la casa, ahora solo tenía que esperar que la lluvia parara un poco, pues no llevaba paraguas, o algo con que cubrirse. El diluvio fue acompañado de rayos y truenos, que estaba ocasionando fallas eléctricas en esa parte de la ciudad, así que prefirió irse lo más rápido posible, las gotas que cayeron sobre él provocaron que llegara a casa completamente empapado. Sus dientes tiritaban y su cuerpo temblaba por el frío, Rey lo esperaba parada en la puerta, ya vestida con un impermeable rojo y llevaba otro para él, parecía querer decirle algo, pero él se fue a su cuarto por ropa seca para poder quitarse lo que traía encima, esperaba no contraer un resfriado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — su voz era tan dulce, que estaba seguro que era un ángel.  
— Si, solo creo que tengo un resfriado— estaba aún recostado en su cama y abrazando una almohada quizás no era la mejor postal para decir que estaba bien.  
— No te creo, voy por el termómetro y las pastillas— Ben solo pudo asentir.  
Ella regreso enseguida con las pastillas y le puso el termómetro, ella espero un poco a su lado, mientras le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas, esperaba que la enfermedad no le hiciera decir algo de lo que se podía arrepentir.  
— Tienes temperatura, prepararé un caldo de pollo, tomate las pastillas, te traeré un té.  
— Gracias.

Rey podía ser alguien que no permitía que se metieran en su corazón, quedar huérfana tan pequeña hizo que ella fuera un poco dura, pero Ben tenía algo que hacía que ella no pudiera evitar que él entrará, es más podía decir que ella no se dió cuenta cuando el entró en su corazón, todo con Ben era fácil tanto que muchas veces la abrumaba.  
Desde antes que vivieran juntos su relación era muy diferente, había tenido amigos, pero él era diferente, sabía que podía contar con Ben para lo que fuera, que siempre estaría ahí y realmente ella quería estar ahí para él también.  
Esos dos días que estuvo enfermo, ella había disfrutá tanto estar con él todo el día, más cuando entre sueños mientras le bajaba la temperatura le dijo que era tan hermosa como un ángel, lo amaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo. No era que no lo amara lo suficiente solo que no sentía ser apta para ese amor, tan entregado, tan puro, sin miedos y si reservas, ella sabía que Ben creía en el amor para toda la vida. Quizás debía decirle que ella no sabía querer de esa forma, que le daba miedo hacerlo, pero no estaba preparada para su partida, no cuando se iría y la dejaría sin nada, era egoísta y mucho, pero Ben era esa isla de calma que siempre estaba para ella. 

— Si ya está mejor— Ben oyó la voz de su amiga, mientras se acercaba a la cocina para despedirse de ella antes del trabajo.  
— Rose, ya hablamos de eso, solo somos amigos, no siento nada más por él— .  
Si darse cuenta que la amaba se había sentido como un rayo, el tener la certeza de que ella no lo amaba se había sentido como congelarse en vida, de repente todo lo bello que tenía se había ido, alguien había llegado y lo había arrancado con tanta fuerza que se había llevado también su corazón.

Cuando ella fue a su cuarto a despedirse, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que fingir dormir para evitar confrontarse a todo lo que sentía. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él se hubiera enamorado, ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera un iluso.

De repente esos 6 meses viviendo juntos se sintieron como su peor error, si fue un error. Tenía sentimientos por ella desde antes pero el verla diario y compartir una rutina, hizo que todo lo que sentía se volviera más sólido y fuerte. Así que tomo una decisión, se tenía que ir, quizás en algún tiempo, regresaría , quizás en algún tiempo ya no la amaría igual, aunque sabía que era imposible. Decidió que le dejaría una carta,quizás no era la mejor opción pero era lo único que podía hacer.

Con sus maletas listas en la puerta, trato de apaciguar un poco el dolor, tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir ese vacío que ahora creía que era más profundo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — ella está paraba en la puerta, su rostro realmente confundido lo hizo entender que esto no sería fácil.

— Rey, me tengo que ir, abuse de tu hospitalidad, no quiero causar más molestias.  
— ¿Tienes fiebre?— ella se acercó para tocarlo pero Ben lo impidió.  
— No, solo que me he dado cuenta que me aproveche de nuestra amistad, así que me voy, te deje un cheque por los gastos, también pague los servicios de este mes.  
— No te estas aprovechando, me gusta tenerte aquí, además para que están los amigos — si esa maldita palabra, amigos, solo amigos.  
— Me tengo que ir — Ben paso a lado de ella, no podía ni querí dar más explicaciones. Ella tomo su mano para detenerlo.  
— Dime la verdad ¿Por qué te vas?  
— Ya te lo dije— volvió a caminar y ella volvió a detenerlo.  
— Ben, te conozco y no me estás diciendo la verdad.  
— No quieres saber la verdad, realmente no quieres.  
— Dímelo y no te portes como un maldito adolescente haciendo berrinche, por la fuerza.  
— Quieres saber, ok está bien, Me voy porque estoy loco por ti, estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti, que me duele el alma al saber que no sientes lo mismo, estar cerca fue un error — esperaba un respuesta pero lo único que hubo fue un silencio que le calo en el fondo de su corazón.

Ella se quedó quieta sin saber que decir, la amaba, a ella que provenía de la nada, a ella que no tenía nada, ni era nada, la amaba. Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando oyó el ruido de un auto, salió para detenerlo pero él ya se había ido.De repente todo a su alrededor se hizo más obscuro, todo se había derrumbado, sus malditos miedos le habían impedido reaccionar y decirle que ella también lo amaba. Esa casa era más fría sin él, sin su risa. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue marcarle a Rose para aligerar el dolor.  
— ¿Que pasó? — Rose llegó y abrazo a su amiga que estaba llorando como si hubiera perdido todo.  
— Se fue y no se ha dónde, Rose, me dijo que me amaba y no pude decir nada,me quedé paralizada y solo se fue, quisiera ir y decirle que es todo lo que quiero, pero que tengo miedo. Rose, yo lo amo.  
— Miedo a qué Rey, él te quiere, se nota a kilómetros de distancia.  
— Miedo a qué se vaya, así como ahora, miedo a no saber cómo responder al amor que me da, siempre me voy antes de que las personas se vayan, para no sufrir su ausencia, pero ahora siento que estoy tan sola.  
— Debes buscarlo y decirle, se que es difícil,pero tú mereces ser feliz, ambos se aman, lucha por ello.  
— Ya le llamé no me contesta, quizás es lo mejor, se que él merece a una persona que lo ame de la misma manera, no con miedos y reservas.  
— Y tu puedes amar sin miedos ni reservas, yo los he visto, deja de pensar que no mereces que te amén de esta forma porque lo mereces y si el te ama, no lo dejes ir.  
Rose envolvió a Rey entre sus brazos, quería ayudarla y posiblemente solo una persona sabía dónde estába Ben. Armitage Hux.


	2. Padmé y Anakin

— Sabes que me encanta que nos visites, pero se que pasó algo, ¿Me quieres contar?— estar sentado frente a su abuela Padmé era algo que tenía mucho sin hacer, pero no se le ocurrió dónde más ir.  
— Nanny, ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mi abuelo?  
— No creas que no me doy cuenta, se que estás tratando de desvíar el tema— Padmé dió un largo suspiro—Cuando ví los ojos azules de tu abuelo la primera vez sentí que me podía perder en ellos sin problema. Era tan apuesto, él siempre bromea, acerca de que yo me había enamorado de él a primera vista, pero no es cierto, el primero que me dijo que parecía un ángel fue él.  
— ¿Te dijo que eras un ángel?  
— Si, en una fiesta a la que fuimos cuando el todavía era parte del equipo de un Senador muy importante.  
Su abuela puso una taza de chocolate frente a él, mientras la escuchaba atentamente.

Anakin era parte del equipo de un Senador Palpatine, Padmé a pesar de ser tan jóven, era una voz incómoda para muchos, su lucha para que las mujeres tuvieran mejor acceso a la educación y una salud digna en lugares remotos del país fue tomada como una afrenta. En muchas ocasiones ellos se habían visto en las galas a beneficio a las que el senador asistía para ganar electores que eran a las que Padmé iba a protestar.   
— ¿Vienes a espiar? — Padmé sabía de las artimañas sucias de los políticos, verlo en esa fiesta donde claramente no encajaba la hizo sospechar.  
— Oh, no, claro que no, me invitó un amigo.  
— ¿Que amigo?  
— Obi Wan, él me invitó — Padmé fue a buscar a Obi para preguntarle por el chico, ambos fueron a su encuentro.  
— Anakin, perdón, mira ella es Padmé, Padmé él es Anakin — ambos se dieron la mano de forma coordial — Anakin es como un hermano para mí.  
Odiaba sospechar de todo el mundo, pero era imvetable más después de todas las amenazas que recibía.  
Quería alejarse de todo así que se fue a un balcón,está concentrada viendo el cielo estrellado que cubría Naboo, si algo amaba de su hogar era su hermoso cielo, siempre era tan nítido, algunas veces creía que podía tocar las estrellas con tal solo estirar la mano.   
— Perdón por molestar — supo por su voz quien era, ella no negaría que el chico le parecía atractivo, esos ojos azules eran tan hermosos, era una lastima que estuviera cerca de Palpatine.  
— No me molestas, perdón por ser hostil, solo que bueno tu jefe no es ni mayor fan.—ella se pasó una mano por sus rizos, mientras sus ojos castaños lo veían, estaba seguro que cualquiera podría matar por esos ojos, por un momento sus labios llamaron su atención, eran perfectos.  
— Yo si soy tu fan — un ligero rubor alcanzó las mejillas de Padmé—tu lucha es necesaria, me gustaría ayudarte.  
— Estás con mi mayor opositor — el chico se quedó pensado en lo cierto de esas palabras.  
— No por mucho tiempo, pero hoy no hablemos de eso hay que hablar de otras cosas, déjame conocerte— el había tomado sus manos entre las suyas y se sentía tan bien eran cálidas y fuertes.  
— Está bien, de que quieres hablar.  
— ¿Que haces sola aquí afuera?  
— Veo el cielo, me fascina verlo, me imagino como sería estar allí y poder ver más de cerca las estrellas.  
— Quizás te llama la atención, porque provienes de ahí.  
— Perdón— ella sonreía divertida por el rumbo de la plática.  
— ¿Que no eres un ángel?— los ojos azules de Anakin estaban fijos en ella.  
— No lo soy, no tengo alas.  
— No hacen falta las alas, solo un gran corazón, tú lo tienes.  
— y tú ¿Qué haces aquí?— quería pensar que era por ella, no sabía que pasaría después, pero nunca en su vida habia sentido esa necesidad de estar tan cerca de una persona.   
— Quería acompañarte — en ese momento Padmé sintió que el aire estaba ausente de sus pulmones y que no tenía forma de hilar una conversación coherente.

Estaba hipnotizado por ella, por sus hermosos ojos castaños, por sus rizos, por la forma en la que ella reía de los chistes malos que él contaba, no podía hacer otra cosa más que poner atención a todo lo que ella decía y los gestos que hacía para grabarlos en su mente. La emoción en su voz era palpable más cuando platicaba de todo lo que quería lograr. Cuando todo termino Anakin se ofreció para llevarla a su casa, no quería alejarse de ella, era como un pequeño insecto sintiéndose atraído a la luz. En el camino él le dió su abrigo para cubrirla de la brisa de la madrugada, una simple caricia en sus hombros provocó que Padmé soltará el aire en forma de suspiro. La noche fue perfecta solo hacía falta algo, algo que ella se había negado a admitir, añoraba probar el sabor de los labios de Anakin, era tonto pero no podía evitarlo quería un beso de esos labios, recorrió su rostro con la mirada mientras se acercaba un poco más, esperaba que él leyera sus movimientos y la besara. Una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte paso entre ellos provocando que Anakin la abrazara contra su pecho, lejos de romper el momento se sintió más cerca de él, sus corazones latian de forma irregular. Las manos de Anakin estaban sujetando su cintura, esa parte la hacía sentir tan segura, Padmé paso sus manos por el pecho él hasta llegar a su cuello, se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios se tocaron al fin y una corriente eléctrica recorrio su cuerpo, fue suave y perfecto.

— Ustedes son únicos, pocas personas pueden conocer el amor, no creo que mi mamá y mi papá se amén así, sin peleas  
Padmé se rió ante la declaración de su nieto.  
— No somos perfectos, nos hemos peleado tanto, algunos días pensé en el divorcio. Pero después hablábamos y todo mejoraba, luchamos por esto, por nuestra familia. Al final el amor es un acto de fe.  
— Al menos estuviste en la vida de mi mamá y mi tio.  
— Juzgas demásiado severo a tu madre, ella buscaba un mejor mundo para ti, igual que en su momento lo busque para ella y tu tío, fui una madre ausente, me arrepiento de faltar tantas veces, me eche la culpa cuando se casó con Han tan joven, pero después ví que se amaban creeme Ben, tus padres también se aman puedo reconocer el amor cuando lo veo, así como tú y esa chica que trajiste a mi cumpleaños, ¿Rey cierto?


	3. Han y Leia

Estaba tratando de armar una explicación en su cabeza, otra vez se sintió como un chico de 15 años y eso a sus 28 era vergonzoso. Estaba por dar una excusa cuando oyó la voz de su madre, ahí estaba ella con esos ojos castaños que siempre lo vieron con amor.

En su infancia muchas veces pensó que sus padres no lo querían, pero ahora había tratado de entenderlos sabía que estaban tratando de construir un futuro para él, además de no dejar sus sueños, aún así tenía muy buenos recuerdos con ellos, su mamá lo abrazo y sintió que se le reparaba un poco el corazón.   
— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su mamá lo soltó para poder verlo a los ojos cuando le respondiera— ¿Rey vino contigo?   
— No, vino solo y no me ha querido decir nada — Leía fue a saludar a su madre y también le dio un fuerte abrazo—¿Y los demás?   
— Han tuvo que ir a traer su equipo, tu hijo y mi padre, no lo sé, me dijeron que aquí me veían.   
Ben se sentía totalmente ajeno a la situación.   
— Leia, trajiste lo que te pedí.   
— Si mamá, aquí están las fotos que quiero que aparezcan en el vídeo de su aniversario.   
¿Qué te paso? Esos ojos me dicen que algo tienes.   
¿Cómo decirle a su mamá que tuvo otro amor no correspondido? Y lo peor de todo con Rey.   
— Es cierto es el aniversario de los abuelos el 14 de febrero, 50 años, es mucho tiempo— dijo Ben tratando de que él tema no sé centrará en él.   
— Te estaba por mandar un mensaje para que vinieras con tus amigos. Ahora dime ¿Qué tienes?   
Ben veía las fotos que su mamá había traído, hubo una en particular que siempre le llamo la atención, ambos se veían tan felices. Algo en él deseo tener ese tipo de felicidad, pero solamente había una persona que se le venía a la mente, Rey.   
— Mamá ¿Cuándo les tomaron esa foto?   
— Cambias de tema— Leia lo acusó.   
— Eso mismo hizo conmigo — Padmé intervino.  
Leia supo que era difícil de hablar para él, así que decidió responder su pregunta.   
— La tomaron en una cena de gala del antiguo trabajo de tu papá. Ese día le dije que estaba embarazada, Chewie tomo la foto — Leia sonrió ante el recuerdo, Han y ella habían tenido malos momentos, pero nunca serían más que los buenos.   
— El mejor momento de sus vidas.   
— Uno de ellos, aunque lo dudes — le puso una mano en la espalda— El mejor fue cuando tú llegaste.   
Ben seguía viendo la foto,su papá sostenía a su madre de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra sostenía sus manos, la miraba con tanto amor que se podía tocar.  
— ¿Por qué se lo dijiste en la fiesta? — sabía que ninguno de sus padres les gustaba que sus asuntos estuvieran en boca de todos.   
— Sabes que tú papá y yo tenemos una predisposición a no cumplir los planes— Leía se quedó viendo la foto.

Leia y Han llevaban poco tiempo de casados apenas 6 meses. Él era piloto, ella seguía los pasos de su madre en el activismo y la política. Habían decidido tener hijos, pero primero esperarían quizás 5 años, ambos tenían sueños que cumplir, Han quería poner un negocio propio, Leia quería entrar a la política, pero se amaban, la fuerza sabía que lo hacían, como ahora bueno quizás ahora se amaban más. El carácter de ambos era el mayor obstáculo, aunque Leía amara esa parte cínica de Han algunas veces la llegaba a exasperar y Han amaba a Leia pero su testarudes era difícil de lidiar, pero no cambiarían la decisión de estar juntos. No les importo lo que todos en su familia dijeran o que solo contara con el apoyo de Luke en el principio de su relación.

El evento ya había comenzado y ella llegaba tarde otra vez ¿Quizás Han no estaría molesto? Además no fue completamente su culpa, empezó a sentir malestares derivados del embarazo.   
Un hijo de ella y de Han, no era lo planeado, pero bueno con ellos los planes nunca funcionaban, tenía miedo de decirle, sabía que no le gritaría ni le reclamaría nada, pero quizás no sentiría la misma felicidad que ella y eso le rompería el corazón. Llevo sus manos a su vientre por reflejo, mientras respiraba profundamente, caminando entre la multitud lo vio sonriendo con otros hombres, se veía tan bien en smoking, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el día que lo conoció, ese hombre la podía volver loca en tantas formas diferentes. El la volteo a ver y le dedicó su clásica sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.   
— Espero que te parezcas a él— dijo en susurró a su vientre mientras lo tocaba.   
— Llegaste, pensé que no te daría tiempo— Han se inclino para darle un beso en los labios casto y tierno, sintió que su corazón se derretía y parte de ella tenía miedo de que él cambiará.   
— Tenía que estar aquí contigo— ella paso sus manos por el pecho de Han hasta llegar a su cuello para acercarlo y darle otro beso.   
Quizás le tendría que decir hoy por la noche de su embarazo ¿Y si no se ponía feliz?   
Han la tomo de la mano para presentarla con las personas más importantes de la fiesta, como su esposa. Después la llevo a un recorrido para que viera los aviones que él pilotearía sonaba tan ilusionado por ese nuevo trabajo, Leia sabía lo que implicaba ese trabajo era tiempo lejos de ella y del futuro bebé.   
— ¿Te imaginas cuando le enseñes a pilotear a nuestro hijo? — sabía que su hijo aprendería a pilotear, sería lo que él quisiera pero en definitiva sabría volar. Como su padre, su abuelo y su tío.   
— Para eso falta mucho, mínimo unos 20 años, primero haremos lo que planeamos, además no estoy muy preparado para ser padre, apenas se cómo ser esposo.   
— Lo haces muy bien— ella estaba por decirle lo de su embarazó cuando una canción empezó a sonar, era la canción que habían bailado el día de su boda. Él tomo su mano y la llevo al centro de la pista, las suaves notas de “Can’t help falling in love”, inundaban todo el lugar, en la pista ella se aferraba a él y a la sensación de estar rodeada por sus brazos, jamás se cansaría de estar asi.   
— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Hay algo diferente en ti? — el roce de su voz en su oído hizo que ella se estremeciera, unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de su ojos.   
— Nada,me gusta que estés cumpliendo tu sueño, pero será menos tiempo conmigo.   
— Leia, tu eres mi sueño, estar contigo es lo que más quiero y te doy las gracias por apoyarme en esto, prometo darte todo mi tiempo libre.   
—Han, estoy embarazada, se que no era lo planeado, se que no es el momento pero — Él le soltó la mano que sostenía y se alejo para verla a los ojos, esos ojos castaños y profundos que lo habían enamorado, no podía creerlo, un hijo con ella. La tomo de la cintura y la alzo dándole vueltas, la emoción lo embargaba, era el inicio de una nueva aventura. Cuando la bajo una mano seguía aferrada a su cintura pero podía ver una sonrisa tan grande y sincera, que la contagió, él estaba feliz tanto como ella le dio un beso cargado de amor e ilusión por los tiempos que venían.   
— Dime qué no estás bromeando — ella negó con la cabeza y él volvió a abrazarla — Un hijo, espero que tenga tus ojos.   
— Espero que se parezca a ti— Han la veía como el ser más hermoso del planeta, se veía que quería decir tantas cosas pero nada podía salir de su garganta.   
— Leia, yo no sé cómo ser un buen padre, yo no tuve ese ejemplo— ahora se veía una preocupación genuina en su mirada.   
— Podremos hacerlo, yo también tengo miedo, pero algo me dice que estaremos bien— ella le acarició el rostro suavemente, para que supiera que juntos podrían contra todo.   
— Cambiaron todos los planes, tenemos que buscar una casa más grande, tendré que buscar trabajar más horas.   
— Lo solucionaremos, todo saldrá bien — ella lo acerco para darle otro beso — Te amo.   
— Lo se.


	4. Armitage y Rose

La historia con Armitage se podía resumir en una palabra, desastre, aún no podía pensar en él sin que le dolería, él pelirrojo fue su mayor apoyo, su amigo, su amante, sabía que nadie la conocía como él, así como nadie lo conocía a él como ella lo hacía. Si tan solo no fueran tan tercos ambos, pero ella tenía cosas a las que no podía renunciar. Quizás debió hacerle caso a Finn y Poe cuando le dijeron que ellos eran muy diferentes, pero lo amaba con el alma y eso no lo cambiaría.  
Pero ahora tenía que verlo, no era por ella, Rey y Ben merecían vivir ese amor que se notaba a kilómetros. Respiro hondo y entro a la pequeña oficina que compartían ambos amigos y que ella conocía a la perfección.  
— Buenos dias— una mujer rubia muy alta que ella conocía le dió una sonrisa.  
— Oh, Rose, que placer volverte a ver— la rubia salió de su lugar y fue a encuentro para darle un abrazo.  
— Phas, también me encanta volverte a ver— Phasma era quizás la mejor amiga de Hux, aún recordaba cómo estuvo celosa de ella.  
— Te creeré, aunque tengas 4 meses sin venir a ver, oye vienes a ver a Hux, porque Ben no está, solo llamo para decirme que estaba en Naboo.  
— Venía a preguntar por Ben pero no pensé que te avisará a ti también.  
— Bueno soy la que maneja la correspondencia, tiene que avisarme.  
— Te dijo si ¿estaría mucho tiempo?— una parte de Rose estaba aliviada había conseguido la información sin tener que ver a Hux, pero otra quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, volver a ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, volver a escuchar su voz, ver esas pecas y la fuerza sabía que extrañaba con el alma sus labios.  
— Cuánto tiempo estaría no me dijo, pero pues mañana tiene una fiesta a la que nos invito,deberías de hablar con Rey para que vayas con ella, creo que te urge verlo. Ella puede ayudar más.  
— Tienes razón, gracias Phasma no te interrumpo más.  
Phasma volvió a abrazar a la chica, estaban tan emocionadas de verse que no se dieron cuenta cuando Hux salió de su oficina.  
— Phasma, no estaré hasta la tarde iré a la Resistencia — Hux se detuvo en seco cuando vio la figura de Rose salir de los brazos de Phasma — Hola, Rose no esperaba verte.  
— Hola, vine a preguntar por Ben, pero ya me dieron la información, ya me voy, Adiós Phasma, un gusto verte Armitage.  
Rose casi corría para salir de ese lugar, no necesitaba verlo más tiempo, quería regresar y abrazarlo pero no podía hacerce eso, él había dejado muy en claro que no quería una familia, aún recordaba la mirada de dolor cuando lo hablaron.

Phasma le había dicho que la siguiera y tardo en entender hasta que ella lo empujó, algunas veces la había visto por la ciudad, pero siempre evitaba verla de frente. Él podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella, si Rose le pidiera una estrella iría al espacio y la robaría por ella, pero su mayor miedo era repetir los patrones que había vivido y ¿si era igual de mal padre que el suyo? no quería verla sufrir por eso, estaba tratando de solucionar esos miedos, con la pequeña esperanza de regresar a su lado y decirle que ahora sí podía darle todo lo que le pidiera.  
— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando antes de alguien llegara y le diera todo lo que él en su momento no pudo.  
— No te preocupes, puedo tomar un taxi— podía ver el nerviosismo en su rostro, la conocía tan bien, ahora que la tenía a unos cuantos metros estos meses lejos le dolieron más.  
— Te llevo, voy por el mismo rumbo, se que mi compañía no es la mejor pero te puedo llevar más rápido, sirve que hablamos de nuestros amigos.   
El vio como ella se mordía el labio por los nervios, cuántas veces el había mordido ese labio en sus sesiones de besos, ella asintió y él le abrió la puerta de su pequeño auto.

El silencio reinaba en ese pequeño auto, ambos tenían tanto que decir y ninguno se atrevía, todo estaba acumulado en su garganta.  
— Ben me dijo que dejó la casa de Rey, me contó que se fue para poner tierra de por medio, que le dijo lo que sentía y que ella no sentía lo mismo.  
Desde que estaban juntos ambos se habían dado cuenta de cómo Ben y Rey se querían, Hux había animado a su amigo de aceptar la propuesta de vivir con la chica con la esperanza de que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían.  
— Fue un malentendido, ella lo ama, solo que tiene miedo de no saber cómo reaccionar a ese amor.  
— La entiendo, yo también tuve muchos miedos,bueno tengo muchos miedos, es difícil dejarlos de lado, más cuando nadie había apostado por ti, el tener la certeza de que una persona quiere llegar hasta el fondo y hacer un lado la basura que tienes ahí, es aterrador.  
— Pero vale la pena intentar, digo tu lo intentaste conmigo, tal vez no todo, pero creo que valió la pena o ¿No?  
— Pero fue aterrador, todos los días me preguntaba ¿Que haría cuando te fueras? Se que terminó por mi culpa, no tienes porque angustiarte y si valió la pena, cada día a tu lado valió la pena.  
Podía reconocer la sinceridad de su voz, podía ver qué esos ojos azules no le estaban mintiendo, si tan solo Hux entendiera que ella quería formar una familia con él, que desde que apareció ella ya no pudo imaginar a nadie más como padre de sus hijos. Que también le dolía el alma estar lejos de él. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Rose, de repente solo sintió como el coche se estacionó.  
— Rose, perdón no quise hacerte llorar, jamás he querido hacerte llorar—Armitage le limpiaba las lágrimas y la rodeo con un abrazo.  
— Para no quererlo hacer lo haces muy bien, llevo así 4 meses — volteo a ver sus ojos aflijidos por el dolor que ambos tenían — Se que debes tener tus razones, pero en todo mi esquema de familia estabas tú, eras tú Armitage.  
— Rose, se que mereces todo lo que imaginas incluida la familia— el tomo sus manos y busco sus ojos— por eso estoy llendo a terapia, quiero quitar las telarañas que tengo en la cabeza, quiero estar en tu familia, quiero ser tu familia — una mano sostuvo su rostro tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos negros, el peso de las palabras que ahora le había dicho cayeron en ella, la amaba y quería darle la familia que quería, la amaba y estaba dispuesto a quitarse los miedos.   
Si era sincera consigo misma, sin Armitage Hux ella no quería una familia, quería tenerlo a su lado, levanto un poco el rostro para verlo, lo había extrañado tanto, había extrañado sus abrazos, su voz, sus manías y esa sonrisa, no se contuvo y lo beso, fue dulce y suave, ambos sabían que ese era el inicio de su segunda oportunidad.

Había añorado esos labios, sabía que amarla implicaba dejar todos sus miedos aún lado y mostrar sus heridas, pero sabía que valía la pena, ella valía la pena, siempre lo supo, pero ahora que la besaba de nuevo lo confirmaba.

*  
Tenía que llamar a Rey y contarle lo que sabía,ella y Armitage ya habían planeado llevarla al aniversario de sus abuelos, partirían muy temprano a Naboo, así que tenía que prepararse.

— Se que tal vez no sea lo que quieras escuchar pero, Rey, si lo quieres tienes que dejar todos tus miedos, o es mejor que no busques y lo dejes continuar.  
— Rose,se que tienes razón y si ya entendí que o me quito el miedo o lo pierdo.


	5. Amores

Llevaba dos días con su familia y había evitado el tema a toda costa, ni en con su papá o abuelo lo habló, esperaba que cuando el tema estuviera menos reciente lo pudiera hablar, pero ahora no confiaba en poder ver las cosas claras, alguna vez su abuelo le dijo que no confiara en sus palabras y pensamientos cuando estuviera muy triste porque podía herir a las personas sin darse cuenta, así que se concentro en ayudarlos, decoro el jardín con su papá y tío Luke, ayudo a su abuelo a escoger el traje adecuado, acompaño a su abuela y madre por los últimos detalles del evento, además le hablo a Hux y Phasma para invitarlos. Pero había un pensamiento recurrente, Rey, quería hablarle y contarle todo lo que pasaba, quería que estuviera con él para compartir ese momento tan único de su familia, pero no podía tenía que olvidarla.   
En el jardín se estaban dando los últimos detalles para la renovación de votos de sus abuelos, había mesas alrededor de una pequeña pista de baile que estaba adornada con luces, los arreglos florales eran de rosas rojas y gardenias blancas, todo lucía perfecto era un escenario de ensueño. 

Por más que decía odiar a su familia por darle grandes expectativas en el amor sabía que era mentira, le encantaba ver a sus abuelos tan enamorados, adoraba ver a sus padres hacerse pequeñas bromas y llenarse de detalles, disfrutaba ver a su Tío Luke cuando veía con devoción a Mara Jade, sabía que el también podría tener una historia de amor similar digna de una saga de películas. 

El camino a Naboo era largo, eran casi 4 horas de carretera, hubiera preferido irse en avión pero no encontró boletos y si le sumaba que Hux y Rose tenían una reconciliación reciente, el camino se hacía eterno. Le daba terror pensar que Leía o Padmé la corrieran después de ver a Ben con el corazón roto, le rogaba a la fuerza que la escucharán y no la juzgarán. Ben les había dicho que la ceremonia sería a las 6 de la tarde que sus abuelos querían que el atardecer los cubriera mientras volvían a jurarse amor. 

El lugar ya lo conocía, pero esta vez los nervios eran diferente, ahora lo llevaba el corazón en las manos y estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a Ben lo que sentía, pudo reconocer a lo lejos a Han y Leia discutiendo o a menos eso parecía antes de que él la abrazará, siempre supo de dónde provenía la bondad de Ben, era de toda la familia que estaba ahí, tenía rasgos de todos, podía ver la bondad y sentido de la justicia de Leia y Padmé, también podía ver el espíritu de aventura de Han y sabía que el porte y personalidad era totalmente de su abuelo, y no es que fuera perfecto, sabía que Ben Solo tenía muchos defectos, como cerrarse a escuchar cuando creía que estaba en lo correcto o esconder lo que sentía, también sabía que le costaba perdonar cuando se sentía herido y quizás eso era lo que más me preocupaba. 

Toda la familia estaba sentada en las primeras filas, Ben que estaba todo vestido de negro a lado de su abuelo que también vestía del mismo color, se veía tan cómodo a lado de los suyos, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y sintió que todo en el lugar desaparecía, necesitaba ir a verlo, decirle que ahí estaba.   
Una melodía empezó a sonar y vio a Padmé recorrer el pasillo de la mano de sus hijos, tenía la sonrisa más grande del lugar, su vestido era blanco con ligeros toques dorados, cuando vio al altar su esposo la esperaba con una sonrisa igual de hermosa, de repente ella se imagino en la misma situación, pero era Ben quien la esperaba en el altar. 

— Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar un amor que lleva más de 50 años existiendo, me alegra decir que yo fui testigo de su nacimiento y de como ha crecido hasta formar una familia, este camino fue difícil, pero estoy seguro que ustedes han aprendido que es el amor, me alegra saber que se tuvieron el uno al otro en este aprendizaje. 

Pudo reconocer a sus amigos entre la multitud, Phasma estaba con Mitaka y pudo reconocer la cabeza roja de Hux que tenía a su lado a Rose realmente le dio gusto que ellos regresarán era testigo del amor que ambos se tenían, muchas veces él ánimo a Hux a dejar sus miedos a un lado ahora esperaba evitar el tema de Rey, pero realmente lo dudaba más cuando Rose y ella eran mejores amigas. 

— Padmé, el día que te conocí supe que quería daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado, se que no soy perfecto, se que no todos los días fueron felices, pero también tengo la certeza de que ni en los peores días me imaginé una vida sin ti, te amo más allá de lo que puedo entender y más allá de lo que puedo imaginar, siempre lo diré eres un ángel al cual tuve la dicha de conocer— vio como su abuela se limpiaba las lágrimas, también pudo observar a su mamá hacer lo mismo, mientras era abrazada por su padre. 

— Ani, me diste mas felicidad de la que podia imaginar, tuvimos muchos problemas y muchos obstáculos, pero saber que estabas tú a mi lado me hacía creer que todo seria mejor, se que no soy perfecta que esto no fue perfecto, pero eres el mejor compañero que pude tener, gracias por dejarme amarte y por amarme. 

El cielo se cubría de tonos naranjas y el sol se iba metiendo mientras la pareja se daba un beso en el altar como lo fue 50 años atrás. 

Cuando volteo a los invitados la vio, esperaba que no fuera una alucinación provocada por el anheló de estar con ella, realmente dudaba que su cerebro tuviera esa capacidad de crear una visión tan hermosa como la que tenía enfrente, con ese hermoso vestido azul, apenas fue consiente de que su tío lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo dentro de la casa. 

Lo busco pero fue inútil no había rastro de él, prefirió ir con sus amigos y ver desde ahí cuando apareciera. Tenía los nervios de punta, no entendía ¿Y si se había ido? Era algo que no se había planteado pero era una posibilidad, si la vio y se fue se paró de la mesa pues no quería interrumpir a sus amigos que disfrutaban de la velada y se fue a la salida de la casa.   
— ¿Estás bien? ¿Paso algo? — era él, todo lo que tenía en mente, todo ese discurso que tenía planeado se fue con tan solo oirlo.   
— Si, estoy bien, todo está bien — él le dedicó una sonrisa mientras volteaba al evento donde le hizo una seña a uno de sus tíos.   
— Te puedo acompañar adentro o ¿esperas a alguien?   
— Te buscaba a ti ¿Dónde estábas?   
— Le ayudaba a Tío Chewie con una sorpresa que preparo para mis abuelos, pero ya terminanos ¿Quieres ir adentro? No he saludado a mis invitados y posiblemente mi familia me regañé.   
Él le cedió el paso y de repente se imagino tomándolo de la mano, ella sabía que tenía que hablar decirle todo.   
— Te tengo que decir algo, Ben, yo … 

No había querido dejarla con la palabra en la boca pero su tío requería la ayuda para esos fuegos artificiales, cuando terminó de poner todo en orden y enseñarle a la persona que estaría a cargo, fue a la mesa de sus amigos para por fin hablar un poco con ellos, ahí estaba ella pudo ver cómo le sonreía mientras él se acercaba. Una canción que Ben conocía a la perfección empezó a sonar, fue la primera canción de sus padres y abuelos, “Can’t help Falling in Love” sonaba mientras fuegos artificiales cubrieron el cielo. Poco a poco las parejas se pararon para acompañar a los esposos, vio a sus tíos, a sus padres, sus amigos también y él se quedó ahí con ella.   
— ¿No irás a bailar? — ella lo veía directamente a los ojos y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.   
— ¿Quieres hacerlo? — él le tendió su mano y ella la tomo, fueron a la pista de baile.   
Puso su mano en su cintura y guío los movimientos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, ella se acercó más a él hasta poner su cabeza en su pecho,este era su momento, quizás el único que tendría con ella, decidió dejarse llevar y atesorar ese pequeño instante, puso su mano en la cintura de Rey, mientras se dejaba llevar.   
— Ben ¿podemos hablar?— quizás se había dejado llevar demásiado, ese era un problema muy común al parecer.   
— Perdón no quise incomodarte — el se separó un poco.   
— Quiero decirte lo que no pude el día que te fuiste.   
— No es necesario, jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo, solo dame tiempo.   
— Ben yo — algo en él le decía que lo que Rey diría era importante pero la veía tan angustiada que tenía que liberarla de la culpa.   
— No me tienes que decir nada, tu no tienes la culpa de que yo me enamorara.   
— Ben, te amo, pero tengo miedo, un miedo enorme a que me dejes como todos, me da pánico que tu partida me deje más sola, tu eres el único, que me conoce que me entiende, Ben te amo, no quiero volver a sentir está soledad.   
Hubiese querido darle un mejor discurso decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero las palabras no salieron, solo se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro suavemente mientras sus ojos lo recorrían, estaba tan cerca de sus labios.   
— Rey, dime qué esto no es sueño— estaban completamente estáticos en esa pista de baile anhelando que el otro diera ese pequeño paso, ella veía esos labios que tantas veces había soñado besandola, decidió que esto no sería de palabras se acercó un poco más y lo besó,empezó como un pequeño toque de labios con temor a ser rechazado, ambos profundizaron el beso y de repente todo se sintió correcto.   
— No estás sola— apenas había una pequeña separación entre sus labios.   
— Tu tampoco. 

Amarlo era tan fácil y al mismo tiempo tan abrumador, cada que despertaba en esa cama con él temia que fuera un sueño. Nunca pensó sentir algo igual, pensar en su pasado ya no dolía, al menos ya no de la misma manera, ella ya tenía un hogar y estaba entre los brazos de Ben Solo escuchando el latir de su corazón. Él le decía que estaba en su destino amarse y realmente le gustaba pensar que era asi, que sus almas se habían buscado hasta encontrarse.   
— Tienes que levantarte, Hux se irá pronto por el nacimiento del bebé y no quiero que le sumes más angustia — Ben apenas se movió cuando ella le habló — Solo, levántate de esa cama.   
— Solo si me das un beso — ella se acercó para darle un pequeño beso.   
— Este fin de semana nos esperan con mi familia, mi mamá quiere hablar contigo.   
— ¿Les dijiste que tenemos planes de adoptar?   
— Si, pensé que ellas nos pueden asesorar, Rey, están felices por nosotros no te angusties.   
— Te amo   
— Lo sé   
Los dias que creyó que él no tendría una historia de amor se sentían tan lejanos, ahora sabía que su historia estaba en proceso, que nadie podía contra ellos mientras estuvieran juntos.


End file.
